The Unknown Family
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Richard and Emily's car break down just outside of Stars Hollow, so they decided to stay at Lorelai and Rory's, only to find out that everyhtign is not right. Season 1, Pilot episode. before Lorelai asked for money, but after Rory got in Chilton.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unknown Family**

**Summary: Richard and Emily's car broke down just outside of Stars Hollow. They couldn't get it fixed until the next day, so they decided to stay with their daughter and granddaughter, only to find a big surprise. Set in season 1, Pilot episode. After Rory got into Chilton, but before Lorelai asked for money from the Gilmore's. There are LL in it, but it's not focused on them. AU**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I know I sitll have my other stories that I need to update on, but I just finished this story and decided to post it. Don't worry, I'll update my other stories.**

**Chapter 1**

"What's wrong Richard?" Emily asked her husband when he pulled to the side of the road.

"I don't know Emily." he sighed. After being at an event for two hours filled with other business colleague's, all Richard wanted to do was rest in his bed and sleep. But on the drive home, the car had suddenly made a noise and he pulled to the side where the car finally stopped. He tried to turn on the engine again but it was no use. He sighed in resignation.

"What's going on? Why are you stopping?" Emily demanded, sounding more frantic with each word.

"Well, it looks like the engine wont start."

"The engine wont start?! How could this have happened?"

"I don't know, I am not a psychic."

"Well what are you going to do?" she was turning into panic mode but tried to hide it. Although Richard could see right through her. She looked at her surroundings outside, which only consisted of the road and the leaves on the ground falling out from the trees in this autumn day. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Emily." he sighed, trying to be calm. "We should probably call for a tow truck to come pick us up and look at the car for us."

"Do you know a number to a tow truck service?"

"There should be in the manual. It's in the glove compartment."

Emily frantically searched the glove compartment as Richard pulled out his phone. Emily was so panicked that she couldn't think straight. She couldn't focus on finding the manual.

"I don't think it's here." she resigned with a sigh.

"Impossible. Surely it should be there." Richard eyed his wife. "Look again and I'll call the house to see if the maid can get us a number."

As Richard called and Emily searched, a car had drove by and pulled over next to them on the road. The person driving a Volkswagen pulled down the window at the passenger seat and called to them. Richard pulled down his window.

"What are you doing?" Emily hissed. "He could be a serial killer for all we know."

"Or he could be of help to us." Richard replied, continuing to roll down the window.

"You guys stuck?" the man called tot hem.

"Yes." Richard called back. "Our car wont start and we are just trying to find a number for a towing service."

"Well I can call up a friend of mine. She's a mechanic, I'm sure she could get her tow truck out here and help you guys. She'll give you a discount too."

"That is very kind of you." Richard said in relief.

"No problem. I'm Andrew by the way."

"I'm Richard."

"Ok, well I'll call her right now."

"Thank you again Andrew."

Andrew went busy on calling Gypsy's. Richard turned to his wife.

"Well?" Emily asked.

"He's calling his friend who's a mechanic. They'll help us."

"That's a relief." Emily muttered.

The two waited for a couple more moments until they heard Andrew call to them. "Alright I called her. She's on her way right now." he yelled. "Her shop's about ten minutes from here."

"Oh, how convenient." Richard answered. "Where is she from?"

"Well we both live in Stars Hollow, ten minutes from here."

Emily and Richard looked at each other in shock. They had been to the town a few times before to visit their daughter and granddaughter at the inn. But they had never really been to the actual town itself. The two waited for a few minutes for the tow truck to arrive. as did Andrew who parked behind them at the side of the road. A few more minutes later, they say a yellow tow truck heading their way, the truck slowed down and turned so it would be facing the same direction as the two cars. The truck parked in front of Emily and Richard's car, then Gypsy got out.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Richard asked when Gypsy pulled her head out from looking under the hood. 

"Your battery's dead." she replied, wiping her hands with a rag.

"Why that's absurd!" Emily cried. "How could the battery be dead? It was fully charged when we left."

"I don't know." she shrugged. "All I know is that it's dead. And you kinda need a new one."

"This doesn't make any sense." Richard sighed.

"I think it was those idiotic valet's. I knew we shouldn't have trusted them with our car." Emily accused.

"Could you replace the battery's?" Richard asked Gypsy.

"I could, but I'm closing. Besides, I don't have the kind of battery's you need. Specially for this car."

"How could you not have the battery's? isn't this an auto body shop?"

"Look," Gypsy said in attempt to calm them, "I can get you the right battery's for you. I'll order them from another mechanic in Hartford. I can get this thing fixed by noon tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Emily cried louder. "We can't wait until tomorrow! We want to get home now!"

"Sorry lady, but the place in Hartford doesn't deliver after 6. You just gotta wait."

"Well where are we supposed to stay?" Richard asked in a more leveled tone than Emily.

"There's an inn a mile from here." Andrew spoke. He had stayed with them even after Gypsy picked Emily and Richard up. "Our friend runs it. Maybe she could get you a room."

"An inn?" Richard questioned.

"Wait." Emily said, a thought suddenly came to her. "This friend wouldn't happen to be Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yeah, that's her." Gypsy said. "You know her?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. We are her parents."

"Oh. You're the Gilmore's." Gypsy said, now things suddenly made sense. "Funny. You don't look like you have a pointy tail."

"I beg your pardon?"

Richard tried to get back on the main topic. "Do you know where Lorelai lives?"

"Sure. Everybody knows where she lives."

"Could you possibly show us where?" Emily asked anxiously. "Is it close?"

"It's nearby." Andrew answered. "I could take you there if you'd like. Only a minute drive."

"Oh we appreciate that." Richard said.

"No problem."

After making last arrangements with Gypsy, Emily and Richard rode in Andrew's car. Just as Andrew had said, not even a minute later, he had pulled over at Lorelai's driveway. Her jeep was already there.

"Here it is." Andrew said.

"Thank you good man." Richard said as he stepped out of the car.

"Yes, we are very grateful Andrew." Emily said, stepping out as well.

"No prob. It's the house right there with the porch swing. She should be home." Andrew gave them one last wave before backing out of the driveway.

The two turned and headed towards the house.

"Typical Lorelai. No walkway." Emily muttered, stumbling over the grass. "At least the lawn's mowed."

After much stumbling, the two finally made their way to the porch. As Emily brushed off her skirt, Richard rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed and Richard rang again. They stood there for a couple more seconds and Richard was about to ring again when the door opened.

"Yeah?" answered a teenage boy, looking slightly annoyed, and was holding a book on one hand, while the other held on to the doorknob.

Richard and Emily stood back slightly surprised and confused.

"Oh, we're sorry." Richard said, still taken back. "Um, we must have the wrong house."

"It's ok." he grunted.

"I don't understand, Andrew said this was the house." Emily said, still confused.

"Andrew sent you here?" the boy asked, having to have heard her.

Richard turned to him. "Yes. He told us this is where our daughter lives."

"Apparently he was wrong." Emily muttered, annoyed that they had been given false information. Though the jeep does looks fairly familiar to Lorelai's.

"Who's your daughter maybe I know where she lives." the boy said.

"We are looking for Lorelai Gilmore's house." Richard said.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" the boy raised a brow. "And you're her parents?"

"Yes."

"Oh." the boy was now wearing an amused grin. "You're Richard and Emily."

"Yes. You know of our daughter?" Emily asked anxiously.

The boy nodded. "Kind of. Hold on." then the boy turned his head and yelled, "Oh mom. You have visitors." Emily and Richard looked at each other bewildered. "Mom!"

"What?" came a familiar voice from afar. Emily and Richard now looked surprised at each other recognizing the voice.

"You have visitors." the boy called back.

"Who is it?"

"Just come down here!"

"Alright, hold on."

The boy turned back to the Gilmore's. "Come on in." he opened the door wider to let the two in. Cautiously, Emily and Richard entered. They've never been in Lorelai's house before. At least they think it's Lorelai's. they saw a familiar painting of Rory when she was a kid in the foyer. So they're positive this was Lorelai's house. But who was this boy? And why did he call Lorelai mom?

The boy led the elders into the living room. "You guys can have a seat." he said, gesturing to the couch. Emily and Richard sat down, looking around their surroundings, noticing the various of pictures on the mantle. Some of Rory, some of Lorelai, some of the boy and some of a man they have never seen before. a lot of all four together or two out of the two. But one that caught Emily and Richard's eye was the picture in a large frame on the mantle of the four, looking very happy, on Christmas.

"I'm Jess by the way. She'll be down in a minute." Jess said, leaning against the banister, glancing at his book. Too shocked to talk, Emily and Richard just nodded, their focus fixated on the pictures.

A few seconds later, they hear some rumbling and a thud from upstairs. "Mom, hurry up!" Jess called again.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Lorelai said. Then she started walking down the stairs. "Hey, have you talked to your father? He said he and your sister were gonna close up early tonight. He's gonna make lasagna for dinner. God, when was the la-" Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her parents. "Mom. Dad." she breathed.

**bokayjunkie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unknown Family**

**Summary: Richard and Emily's car broke down just outside of Stars Hollow. They couldn't get it fixed until the next day, so they decided to stay with their daughter and granddaughter, only to find a big surprise. Set in season 1, Pilot episode. After Rory got into Chilton, but before Lorelai asked for money from the Gilmore's. There are LL in it, but it's not focused on them. AU**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Emily and Richard looked at her looking surprised. They were right, this was Lorelai's house. But then again, who was this boy? And why was he calling Lorelai mom? Who's his father? Is the sister they're talking about Rory? Those were the questions flooding Emily and Richard's head.

"Um…" Lorelai said nervously, walking down the remaining steps and standing next to Jess. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our car broke down." Emily said quietly, still surprised. "We need a place to stay."

"Oh." not knowing else what to say, Lorelai turned to Jess. "Um…Jess, could you…could you go get my parents something to drink?"

"I'd really like to see this if you don't mind." he smirked.

Lorelai glared at him. "Jess. Now." she growled.

"Fine." he sighed. "Ruin all my fun." then turned to the Gilmore's. "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Richard choked.

Jess nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Good luck getting those Hemingway you wanted." Lorelai whispered harshly as Jess walked by.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it." he smirked, then walked on ahead into the kitchen.

"So." Lorelai said, nervous, not knowing what to do. "Um…that was Jess."

"We know." Emily nodded.

"I uh…I adopted him." Lorelai explained, trying to stay calm.

"We see." Richard said, nodding as well. The two remained quiet, still in a state of shock of this whole situation.

"So um…" Lorelai cleared her throat, "Rory will be here soon. She's"

"Oh my god!" came a shriek from the foyer as the door opened. "I cannot believe you actually did that!" Rory said giggling. Seconds later, Rory appeared from the entry way, laughing like a maniac with Luke behind her, also laughing, both carrying plastic bags. "Mom, you will not believe what dad did…" her voice trailed off upon seeing her grandparents, who turned their heads and looked at them to see what all the commotion was about. "Grandma, grandpa." their laughter subsided. The four looked at each other wide eyed. Luke stood nervously, having never met the elder Gilmore's before. Emily and Richard were now sizing him up, and Rory was also nervous upon the Gilmore's

"Honey." Lorelai said, keeping up a positive font. "They're car broke down and now they need a place to stay."

"Oh." Rory said, looking at her grandparents. There was a moment of silence in the room. An awkward silence.

Luke decided to break it. He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna put these…" he gestured to the plastic bags. "Rory?"

"Oh." she realized. She turned and handed them to him. "Her you go da-" she stopped herself. "Luke." her voice cracked upon saying that. A look of hurt came across Luke's face but thought it was better this way. Rory looked up at Luke with a sad face, letting him know that she didn't like calling him by first name. She preferred calling him dad. Luke understood and took the bags and entered the kitchen.

Rory sighed and turned back to her grandparents. "So…" she said, walking next to her mom. Not knowing what else to say, "You guys look fancy."

"We just came back from an event in Litchfield." Richard replied.

"Oh." then another awkward silence.

This time, it was broken by Jess, coming out from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of water. He placed them in front of the elder Gilmore's. "I'll be in my room." he said before leaving.

"So you're car broke down?" Rory said in attempt to make small talk.

"Yes." Emily replied, taking a sip of her water. "Luckily our car had broken down just outside of here, and a good Samaritan, Andrew, helped us get out car to Gypsy's and took us here."

"Andrew?" Lorelai asked in surprised. "Andrew helped you?"

"Yes." Richard answered. "He found us on the road and helped us."

"Oh, that's nice of him." Lorelai said, making a mental note to kill Andrew the next time she see's him.

"Gypsy told us we needed a new battery for the car." Emily continued. "But unfortunately, she doesn't have the particular battery and it would take her until tomorrow to receive it and fix the car. So we are stuck here for the night."

"Oh. Well, I'll go call the inn and see if they have any rooms available." Lorelai said then turned to her daughter. "Hon, why don't you give your grandparents a tour of the house. Show them your room and your book collection?"

"Ok." Rory said. Lorelai excused herself and walked to the kitchen after grabbing the phone from the hallway desk. "So, this is the living room…" Rory began the tour.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and found Luke preparing to cook. "Hey." she said, giving him a hug from behind.

Luke turned around and hugged her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "So how's it going out there?"

"Awkward." Lorelai mumbled, her face still buried on his chest. She just wants to stay like this forever. After a few seconds, Lorelai pulled her head back, but still holding on to him. "Their car broke down and it can't be fixed until tomorrow so they need a place to stay."

"Call the inn."

"That's what I'm doing right now."

The two finally pulled back. Luke gave her a kiss on the lips then continued to prepare his ingredients and materials for cooking while Lorelai was on the phone, calling the inn. "Michel?…it's Lorelai…your boss. Look, can you check something for me?…are there any rooms available?…no…no…just check Michel!… …what? are you sure?…alright…no…bye Michel." Lorelai hang up the phone with a sigh.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"There are no more rooms at the inn."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." she groaned. She walked up to him and placed her head on his chest again. He immediately enveloped her into a hug.

"You could drop them off in your jeep," Luke suggested, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I can't." she groaned into his chest. "my jeep's broken remember?"

"I thought you were getting that fixed?"

Lorelai looked at him sheepishly. "I was waiting for you?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Besides, like I said, Gypsy's closed anyways. And you already said you can't fix it."

"I can drop them off," he offered. "though I don't know where they live and you sure as hell can't drive a stick. Nether can Rory, and I doubt they'd want Jess to drop them off."

"And I also doubt they'd want to get into your truck. no offense babe, but they're not really truck people. Specially my mom." then she let out a giggle. "That would be a sight. Emily Gilmore in a truck."

"So what are we gonna do?" Luke asked, trying to get back on topic. Lorelai just shrugged. The two stayed in the same position, Lorelai's head resting on hsi chest, trying to think up of an arrangement. "You know, maybe they could stay here?" Luke asked cautiously.

Lorelai pulled back. "Are you nuts?"

"Well it's the only option we have." he reasoned.

"And where are they gonna sleep on the couch?"

"We'll figure something out."

Just as Lorelai was about to respond, they heard Rory's voice approaching.

"In here is the kitchen." came Rory's voice, then she appeared with the elder Gilmore's behind her. "Hi mom. Hi da-Luke." she quickly corrected her self. Lorelai looked between her daughter and her boyfriend with a sympathetic look, hating that she caused the pain they are feeling right now. Rory knows all well about their situation. Ever since Rory was old enough to understand, right about five or six, Lorelai had explained to her about their situation with the elder Gilmore's. event though she was filled with questions, Rory just went along with it, knowing it will make her mother happy. So even though it hurt her not to talk about Luke whenever she was around the elder Gilmore's, she still avoided the subject and pretended she didn't have a father and brother at home.

Rory regained from the pain of having to call Luke by his first name. "Well this is the kitchen." she said to her grandparents. Then pointed ahead, "That's Jess's room." then to the side, "And this is my room." she opened up her bedroom door and let her grandparents enter.

"You have a lovely room Rory." Emily smiled, noticing the tall bookshelf covering practically an entire wall in the room.

"Great craftsmanship." Richard admired the piece, as did Emily. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh…Luke made that." she had almost stumbled on the name, but covered it up.

"Really?" the two looked at her surprised.

"Yeah." she said shyly, then with a proud smile, "Practically every furniture in this room was made by him. If not, fixed by him."

"He's a carpenter?" Emily asked, hiding her disgust.

"No. it's just a hobby of his. He owns a diner."

"A diner?" the two simultaneously asked.

"Yeah. Luke's Diner. The most famous eating establishment in town." she spoke proudly of her father's work. "He owns it. It used to be a hardware store owned by grandpa." then correcting herself. "I mean, his dad. But after he died," she inhaled sharply, trying not to choke up at the memory of the loss of her other grandfather. "Dad turned it into a diner." then noticing her slip, "I mean Luke turned it into a diner." Rory sighed, tired of having to call Luke by his first name. She's so used to only having to refer to Luke as Luke, or not even talk about him when her grandparents are present when they are at the Gilmore mansion.

Emily and Richard seem to have noticed Rory's slip and also notice the look of hurt and pain that comes across her face whenever she had to mention Luke. They saw that particular look so strongly when she had mention of Luke's father. The two looked at each other. This has been so surreal. They did not expect to find this at all when they thought of visiting their daughter and granddaughter.

There was a moment of silence between the three which as broken when Lorelai entered the room. "Hey, how's the tour?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh we're finished actually." Rory said. "This is the last stop."

"Ok. Why don't we all go back to the living room." Lorelai suggested. They all agreed and walked out of Rory's room.

Lorelai, Emily and Richard walked towards the living room. When Rory walked passed Luke, she stopped and turned to him. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked kind of shyly. She stood, leaning her back on to the counter watching her father set up the ingredients for his lasagna.

"Good." he replied gruffly. "The pasta's already softening." he said, adding on more salt in the boiling water.

"Ok." they were quiet for a moment. Rory watching her father work, Luke busying himself by working. Then Rory walked up to him and hugged him. "I just want you to know," she began, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. "It really pains me having to call you Luke and not dad."

Luke smiled softly and hugged her back. "Kid, I don't care whether you call me dad, or Luke, or Butch even. Although I don't recommend it." Rory chuckled at that. "I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too daddy." she said quietly, her eyes shining at him. Luke pulled her tightly into his embraced, and she reciprocated by hugging him just as tight as well.

Unknown to them, Emily had heard their exchanged. She headed back to the kitchen to see where Rory had gone, and stopped when she saw Rory and Luke hug and then they exchanged their words that seemed to have awaken something in her. She walked back to the living room quickly when she saw Rory and Luke pull back. Emily sat down on the couch next to her husband, then soon after Rory came out from the kitchen as well.

"So what's going on?" Rory asked her mother.

"Well, I called the inn." Lorelai replied. "Unfortunately we're all booked due to the wedding."

"How is that unfortunate?" Emily asked.

"Well, since we're all booked, there wont be any room for you to stay in."

"So where will we stay then?" Richard asked.

"We figured you guys could stay here." she said with reluctance. "Luke and I discussed it and you guys can sleep in our room and we'll sleep in Jess and Rory's room."

"We don't want to be a burden to you." Emily said.

"No it's fine mom." Lorelai assured.

"Why can't you just give us a ride?" Richard suggested. "You have a car."

"Well it's not working right now. There's something wrong with the engine and I was headed for Gypsy's, but it's closed now so…" she shrugged off the rest.

"How would you manage to get to work?"

"Well Luke can drop me off. Besides, I don't have work tomorrow anyways."

"Well then why don't Luke give us a ride?" Emily suggested. "I'm sure he wont mind."

"He would but his truck wont fit all of us."

"Truck?" Emily grimaced. "Never mind."

"So mom, dad, you guys can get comfortable." Lorelai stammered. "Um, I'm sure we have something that you guys can wear tonight. and, Luke's making us lasagna. Are you guys hungry?"

"We ate at the party." Emily said.

"Yes. And the food was rather dry." Richard commented. "They should have hired better caters. I was tempted to starve myself."

"It was fine Richard." Emily protested.

"I could have sworn the bread was stale."

"Oh you exaggerate." Emily scoffed.

"Well good." Lorelai said. "Luke makes a mean lasagna."

"We refer to him as the lasagna king." Rory giggled, which was joined by Lorelai.

"Rory!" they all turned as saw Jess appearing from the kitchen, looking not so happy, holding up a book. "What is this?"

"The Fountainhead?"

"Yes. It was in my bed."

"Why Jess I never knew you liked Ayn Rand." she said innocently.

"You know I don't." he said, his eyes narrowing at her. "And I'm certain this is yours."

"Well then what's it doing in your room?" she retorted with a triumphant smile.

He scoffed. "Wouldn't you know."

Rory huffed. "Why wont you just give Ayn Rand a chance?"

"I tried, once, remember? I still can't understand what that political nut is saying."

"She is not a political nut." she protested.

"She is. Now Hemingway-"

"Oh no!" she cut him.

"You never even gave him a chance!" he pointed. "I read Rand for you, yet you never read Hemingway."

"I have too." she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, for school. Yet never for pleasure."

"Hemingway makes me sleep."

"Hey, you give Hemingway a chance and I'll give Rand another go."

"Never."

"Fine. Tough love." he tossed the book back to her then returned to his room. Rory pouted and returned to hers.

"Do they always do this?" Emily asked when the two kids where gone.

"Only every single day." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"This Jess?" Richard asked. "He's a fan of Hemingway?"

"Oh yeah. If you look at his book collection, a portion of it are Hemingway. In fact, a whole shelf is dedicated to Hemingway. It's like a shrine."

"The boy reads?" Emily asked in surprised.

"I sure hope so." Lorelai said, looking at her mother weirdly. "But yes he does. He reads just as much as Rory. Sometimes I think even more." Emily and Richard seemed to be amazed with this information. "I'm gonna go clean up the room upstairs for you. Feel free to watch some TV. Or if you want, borrow a book from Rory. Roam around the house if you'd like."

"Thank you Lorelai." Richard said politely.

"Ok, well…" Lorelai then walked up the stairs and into hers and Luke's room.

"I am going to go see if Rory has something to read." Richard announced, standing up. "Maybe borrow a Hemingway from that Jess." Emily just smiled. Richard then walked towards the kitchen.

Emily sighed and stood up as well. This had definitely been a very surreal evening. Their car broke down and now they were in their daughter and granddaughter's house only to find that they already have a family of their own. Which she had no idea about. It hurt her to think that her daughter had married someone without her telling them. Adopted a son without her telling them. It hurt her that they were not part of their girl's lives.

Emily scanned the room. Then she walked over to the fireplace. She looked at the pictures displayed on the mantle. She looked at a picture which seemed to have been taken on Halloween. It was of Rory and Jess when they were kids. They were sitting on pumpkins. Jess dressed as an Englishmen, and Rory dressed as Marie Antoinette. There was another picture of Rory, Jess and Luke fishing. There was a picture of Rory and who she figured was Jess when they were still toddlers. Emily figured they were at least three.

There was a picture of Lorelai and Luke with an older man in between them in front of a Hardware store. The older man looked somewhat like Luke, she figured he was his father. She saw more pictures of the older man with a baby Rory and a baby Jess. She saw another picture of Lorelai and Rory in a kitchen covered with flour and laughing. She saw another one of Luke and Lorelai just when Lorelai was in her mid twenties. The were seated in a gazebo. It appears that her daughter's relationship with Luke was not just some fling. It went beyond that. It appears that Luke had been there with Lorelai from the very beginning.

There were two pictures in particular that caught Emily's eyes. One picture was of Rory, Jess and Lorelai. Were laughing and smiling and spraying silly string all over each other. The photo was in a frame saying I Love Mom. The other picture were of Rory, Jess and Luke. Luke standing behind a counter with Rory sitting on his shoulder, and Jess sitting in front of him on the counter. The photo was in a similar frame, although it said I Love Dad.

Emily had seen first hand what Rory's relationship with Luke was like. Judging from what she saw in the kitchen earlier, she would say that their bond was unbreakable. Although she had wished that Christopher would come to his senses and finally grow up so he can take care of her girls, she had realized that that may never happen. In all honesty, she wasn't a fan of Christopher much. But she still thinks a child needs a father and mother. Although it appears that Rory already has both of her parents and more.

She also saw the bond that Rory have with Jess. In all of the photos on the mantle, Rory is never without Jess in a picture. There were some where it was candid or professionally done. But Rory was always with Jess. It was clear that the two were best friends and it seems that nothing can break that.

Emily looked through all of the photos. Yet there was one that was missing in her search. There were a lot of the kids, some with Lorelai and Luke and Luke's dad. a lot with the four all together. Yet one that Emily looked for was not there. No wedding pictures. How is it that her daughter is with Luke, and they have two kids together, yet no wedding pictures. She assumed those pictures would be displayed all over the place. She have seen a lot of pictures of Luke and Lorelai together, but non that would tell you they were getting married. Non of Lorelai in her wedding gown. How is that?

**bokayjunkie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Unknown Family**

**Summary: Richard and Emily's car broke down just outside of Stars Hollow. They couldn't get it fixed until the next day, so they decided to stay with their daughter and granddaughter, only to find a big surprise. Set in season 1, Pilot episode. After Rory got into Chilton, but before Lorelai asked for money from the Gilmore's. There are LL in it, but it's not focused on them. AU**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

After looking through the pictures, Emily headed upstairs. When she arrived upstairs and into Lorelai's bedroom, she saw that Lorelai was changing the sheets.

"You don't have to do that." Emily said, startling her in doing so.

"Mom. What are you doing here?" she asked, continuing to place new sheets on the bed.

"I didn't have much to do downstairs so I thought I'd come see what you're doing." she replied. "You don't have to do that."

"It's ok." she shrugged. "Besides, if I didn't, Luke would have. He's keen on cleanliness."

Emily smiled. She entered deeper into the room. She walked slowly towards the dresser and saw a picture of Luke and Lorelai standing in front of a bonfire. Their backs were to the camera, but Emily could tell that Lorelai and Luke were smiling. Luke had wrapped his arms around her and Lorelai's head rested on his shoulder. The picture seemed like it was taken recently. At least a year ago or less.

"Luke seems like a very respectable man." Emily commented, her eyes still on the picture.

"He is." Lorelai smiled, putting in new covers for the pillow.

"It appears that he's been in your life for quite sometime." she continued.

"He has." she cleared her throat. "He was the first person I met when I arrived here."

Emily turned at looked at her daughter. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled at the memory. "When I arrived in Stars Hollow, Luke was closing up the hardware store that his father owns. The bus stop was only a few feet away. When he was about to head home, he saw me with Rory. He saw that I was fumbling a bit, trying to get all my bags with me, while I calmed Rory down. She was sleeping and suddenly she started crying. Then he came over and offered his help. I accepted. After I calmed Rory down, she went back to sleep. Then Luke and I talked and I asked him if there was a motel that I could stay. He told me the inn was the closest and he gave me a ride there."

"That was very generous of him." Emily said quietly.

"It was." she said equally quiet. After fluffing the pillows, Lorelai was finished. She turned to her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about this. About Luke and Jess."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because…I was afraid you'd blow up at me." she said honestly. "I didn't know how you'd take to the fact that I adopted another kid and being with his uncle."

"Luke's Jess' uncle?" she asked surprised. She had thought that Luke would be Jess' father.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "Luke's sister, Liz, got pregnant around the same time I did. And once the he was born, the father ran away. A month after that, Liz did too. She left Jess with Luke and his dad, William. And they've been raising Jess ever since."

"That's horrible."

"I know. When Rory and I met Jess, Rory was immediately attached to him. Right then I knew she would never have to worry about being alone. She has a friend already."

"That must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was." she smiled recalling all those times when Rory and Jess were still in diapers. The two would always pick up a book and try to read. Event hen they loved to read.

"How did you and Rory ever manage to keep this from us? You two never mention Jess or Luke before."

"Well I told Rory not to mention anything about Jess nor Luke." Lorelai said, sounding ashamed for keeping her family a secret. "Whenever we visited you, i told Rory not to mention anything from Stars Hollow, and if you ever ask about her dad, I told her to tell you nothing about it, since you'd be asking about Christopher and not Luke. And we didn't see that often anyways, so the we didn't have to act out all the time."

Emily nodded,m feeling hurt that her daughter had kept such a thing. Trying to change the subject, "Did Jess' mom ever come back for him? Or to at least visit him?"

"Yeah." she nodded, recalling the time as well. "When Jess was four, Liz came back. We were already a constant part of the boys' lives. Practically everyday Rory and Jess would hang out. Either they'd be with me at the inn, or at the hardware store with Luke and Will." she smiled. Then it faded. "And then Liz came back. She said she was married. And that she and her husband wanted to start a family. So instead of having to go through the process of getting pregnant and giving birth, she decided to take Jess and finally become a mom."

Lorelai now spoke sadly recalling the events, which Emily noticed. "She told us she had a job and a place to live in New York with her husband. She also said that her husband was a loving and caring guy who loves kids. Jess protested. As much as he wanted to be with his mother, he didn't like the idea of having to leave his friends and family. He didn't like the idea of having to leave Rory. But Liz was very persistent, and we couldn't do anything about it since Liz is Jess' mom." inhaling sharply, trying to subside her tears. "Jess left that summer. We all took it pretty bad. But no one took it the hardest than Rory. She wasn't herself. She didn't want to play. She didn't eat much, and picking up a book just pained her. Everything wasn't the same without Jess."

Emily was quiet for a moment, watching as her daughter try to swipe a few tears that escaped. She sat down next to Lorelai on the bed. "I would hate to imaging such a thing."

"Me too." Lorelai squeaked. Finally finding her voice, "Well anyways. Two months after Liz took Jess, Liz called and told us that she was getting a divorce and she was sending Jess back. We were all quite surprised to hear their marriage end since Liz talked about her husband with much adoration. But we were happy Jess was coming back." she finally smiled. "When Jess came back that day, he immediately hugged Rory. Then he hugged me and called me mommy." her smile would never leave. "That was the first time he's ever called me that." she remembered the happiness that washed over her when Jess had called her that. It was the same feeling she got when she had Rory.

"He's never called you mom before that?" Emily wondered.

"No. he knew that I wasn't his mother."

"When did Rory start calling Luke dad?"

"Ever since she could talk." she said. "The first words Rory said were mama. Followed by dada to Luke. And ever since she called him dad. Even when we tried to make her stop she wouldn't. So we just left it at that."

"How did she react when she found out Luke isn't her biological father?"

"She was heartbroken." Lorelai said sadly, remembering the day. "She didn't talk to us for a week. She only confined in Jess. But then when she calmed down, she apologized to us and we apologized to her. Then asked, in the smallest voice I've ever heard her speak in, that if she could still call Luke daddy. We told her she could and she was ecstatic."

"It seems that Luke loves Rory."

"Luke adores Rory."

"I'm sure he does." Emily smiled. "So, did Liz ever come back after that fiasco."

"Kind of. She made contact with us again right about when Jess was six. She called us and told us she was fine and she was considering visiting. We were so afraid that she might take Jess form us again. We wanted to make sure that didn't happen. So we thought up of the idea for Luke and I to adopt him." she explained. "The process took a while. But after seeing Liz's background and Jess's father's background, it was easy for us to get custody of Jess. In the process, we thought it would also be best for Luke to adopt Rory as well."

"Luke adopted Rory?" Emily asked in suspired. "How come we didn't know of this?"

"We never really told you." Lorelai said sheepishly. "It was a bit of a harder process with Rory than it was with Jess. They had to track down Chris and try to get his side on it, but it was difficult. Although the fact that Chris has never been a part of Rory's life growing up made it easy for the judge to give Luke custody."

"I would assume Chris was off somewhere gallivanting in California." Emily huffed, knowing Christopher he was.

"That's what we expected too." Lorelai said. "So anyways, that's how our family came to be."

"And you and Luke?" she asked. "The two of you are together?"

"Yes."

"When was the wedding?"

"Excuse me?" it was now Lorelai's turn to be surprised.

"The wedding? I would assume you and Luke are married since you have two kids."

"We're not married."

"Please tell me you aren't following on Susan Surrandon where you are together with kids but not married."

"Luke and I aren't married mom. We've only been together for two years." she spat out, feeling a blush coming upon her form the suggestion.

"Two years? How can that be?" she asked incredulously. "You've known the man for sixteen years and you've only been with him for two years?"

"Well we were very stupid." Lorelai answered. "I admit I liked him when I first met him. But I figured he'd never like me since I had a kid and that would be too much responsibilities to him and I didn't think he'd want to be tied down. And then throughout the years, I just try and hide the fact in the back of my mind since all my focus were on Rory and Jess. Until finally, Luke asked me out and that was that. They moved in with me and Rory six months after we started going out. Event though we were both legal guardians to the kids, Rory and I lived here while Jess and Luke lived In the apartment above the diner. though It wasn't much of a move anyway, since Jess practically lives with us. His room was already built from the start and Luke stayed over almost every night."

"Waiting fourteen years to be together." Emily muttered. "You're right. You two are stupid."

Lorelai chuckled and agreed. After a moment, she turned quiet. "So are we good?"

"I beg your pardon?" she turned to her confused.

"Are we good?" Lorelai repeated. "I mean, I know this wasn't exactly what you expected when you came over. Me having a boyfriend who is now my daughter's legal father. And me having a son with my boyfriend. And we didn't tell you about it. I'm sorry again for that."

"Lorelai it's alright. Your apology has been accepted."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai smiled softly.

Emily smiled as well. "We better go downstairs."

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.

Quietly, the two stood up from the bed and walked out towards the door.

"I have a question." Emily said.

"What?"

"Does Luke have something else other than flannel?"

Lorelai just laughed at the question.

Ignoring her daughter's reaction, "I do hope he doesn't wear flannel to your wedding."

When they arrived downstairs, they found Richard and Jess engaged In a heated discussion. The two were seated at the kitchen table discussing about a book or an author. While Rory helped Luke cook the lasagna, also putting in her two cents in the conversation.

"What's going on here?" Lorelai asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Thank god." Luke sighed with relief. He was stirring the sauce over the stove. "They've been at it forever."

"Aw, hun, you should be used to this by now." Lorelai said sympathetically, giving him a kiss.

"God help me." he mumbled, then focused back on stirring.

"Grandma, grandpa, do you guys want to see pictures?"

"Oh that's a good idea Rory." Lorelai said. "Why don't you take you grandparents in the living room and show them our family albums."

"What do you guys say?" Rory asked her grandparents.

"Oh I wouldn't want to miss up on picture time." Richard said.

"Yes. We would love that Rory."

"Ok." Rory hopped off her chair and dashed to her room. After retrieving her scrapbooks, she went into the living room where she found her grandparents, and surprisingly Jess, seated on the couch and chair. He claimed that Lorelai made him and he didn't want her telling lies about him to them.

"So how is it going so far?" Luke asked Lorelai, who was still in the kitchen, watching him cook.

"It's going well." Lorelai smiled sincerely. "My mom and I talked and I think we're on the same page now."

"Yeah." he smiled. "That's good." he scooped her up into a hug and gave her a lingering kiss.

"I love you." she whispered when they pulled back, though their foreheads were still attached.

"I love you too." he said equally quiet. Lorelai smiled brightly and kissed him again, this time longer than the last.

Back in the living room, Rory was gushing about the pictures and the story behind them.

"Oh, this was when we went to the lake. Remember Jess?" Rory asked her brother as they looked through the picture. One picture they were looking at was one when Rory and Jess were ten and they were in a boat with Luke.

"Yeah, that was good."

"This seems like a wonderful boat." Richard commented. "Where did you get such a beauty."

"Actually, dad, I mean, Luke built that."

"He did?" the two looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, he and grandpa Will started building it together. But after grandpa Will died, dad continued to build the boat until it was finished. I mean Luke." Rory tried to hide her sadness through a smile, it was easy since she was staring at the picture which brought back the memories. "Anyways, this was after the boat was finished and we wanted to take it out for a test drive. So we went up to the lake where our cabin is located and we stayed there for the weekend."

Rory had had many slip ups when it came to calling Luke by his first name or dad. Sometimes she would stumble on the name. Or she would be too excited and forget and call Luke dad. Emily and Richard noticed this. Though Jess was thoroughly annoyed. He didn't see a reason as to why Rory had to cover up by calling Luke by his first name. But he didn't say anything. All he knows is he sure as hell wont stop calling his parents mom and dad just for the elder Gilmore's sake.

"Oh Jess look, our first day in high school. Remember our freshmen year?" then to her grandparents. "It was really scary having to go from being in middle school, then to high school."

"How was it scary?" Jess asked. "We knew where it was. We've been to the school before. We practically know all the teachers and where they live. Plus all our classmates we already know from elementary school."

"But still. It was high school." Rory argued.

"Where do you go to school Rory?" Emily asked, looking at the picture.

"Well technically, Jess and I are still in Stars Hollow High. But come next week, we'll be in Chilton." she said proudly.

"Chilton." Emily and Richard looked at each other amazed. "My, that's a very wonderful school."

"It is." Rory smiled. "It's been a dream of ours for a long time."

"But Chilton is such an expensive school." Richard said. "How are your parents able to pay for a place?"

"Well dad, I mean Luke, made a savings account for the two of us when we were kids. For occasions like this. And Grandpa Will also made one. So combing the money from both accounts, plus a little money from the investments they made, and the fund that dad's grandfather, I mean Luke's grandfather, had made for him, it was enough to pay fro Chilton, plus college. For the both of us and more."

Emily looked at Richard, then at Rory. "You know Rory, you don't have to stop calling Luke dad just for our account." she said softly. "You may call him anything you please. It's fine with us."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked tentatively. "I mean you guys aren't really used to this."

"No, but you are. And this is your home and your family. We don't want to change any of it."

Rory smiled. "Thanks grandma." Emily and Richard smiled softly, and even though he wont admit it, Jess smiled as well. "Oh look, it's Sandy and Danny!" Rory squealed, pouting to the picture with their two hamsters.

**bokayjunkie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Unknown Family**

**Summary: Richard and Emily's car broke down just outside of Stars Hollow. They couldn't get it fixed until the next day, so they decided to stay with their daughter and granddaughter, only to find a big surprise. Set in season 1, Pilot episode. After Rory got into Chilton, but before Lorelai asked for money from the Gilmore's. There are LL in it, but it's not focused on them. AU**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Dinner had finally started. Although Emily would prefer to have dinner at a proper time, she was happy that at least the spread was edible for her to eat. And she must admit, she is a little hungry, even though they had just came back from an event that had food. Richard was right, the food at the event was nothing compared to the spread they have.

Luke and Jess sat next to each other, across from Emily and Richard, with Lorelai and Rory barricading the two of them from each other. each of them had a plate in front of them which was filled with lasagna and garlic bread.

"I must say, my compliments to the chef." Richard said in amazement, devouring the lasagna.

"Yes, this is absolutely amazing Luke." Emily raved.

"Thanks." Luke blushed slightly, which Lorelai and Jess smirked at.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Emily asked. "I have never tasted anything this good."

"Oh well I learnt from my mom." Luke responded. "When I was young she would teach me how to cook so I would at least be helpful around the house with my own family. And good thing too since Lorelai can't cook to save her life." Lorelai just playfully glared at her.

"You didn't take any classes?" Richard asked amazed.

"No."

"My that's amazing."

"Which is why dad's diner is the best in town." Rory smiled proudly at his father. Ever since Luke had placed a baby Rory in his arms, he was immediatly lost in her. He knew that he would never be able to refuse Rory. And Rory herself became a daddy's girl from the start. She and Luke were so much alike, whereas Jess, the Momma's boy, was so much more like Lorleai. Even though Jess is quiet like Luke, and Rory has inherited her mother's wittiness and coffee addiction.

"I bet." Emily smiled and took another bite.

"We should have lasagna more often." Lorelai said. "How come we only have this once in a while?"

"Because it takes a while to make." Luke said. "And you guys usually eat at the diner anyway."

"Well we should have more lasagna." Lorelai declared, taking another bite.

"What time is it?" Jess suddenly asked.

"Um…five minutes before seven." Lorelai answered. "Why?"

"Dad." Jess said to Luke.

"I got it." he said, then stood up.

"Got what?" the girls, as did Emily and Richard watched him in confusion.

Luke walked over to the microwave and took out a plate that was inside, which was covered with paper towel. He took the paper towel off and the plate contained French fries.

"What's that for?" Rory asked her father when he sat down, placing the plate next to his.

Suddenly the back door flew open and Lane entered with a breeze.

"Hi neighbors, can't talk." she said all in one breath and dove into the French fries. A look of realizations came across the girls' face, while Emily and Richard resume to be confused. "I only have five minutes until I sneak back into the house before my mom finds out I was gone. So I can get back to eating the sugarless, dairy-less, and lifeless meal she's prepared." she gasped for breath. Then noticed their added company. "Oh I'm sorry." she said, rather embarrassed. "I didn't know you were having company for dinner?"

"Oh, it's ok, this was unexpected anywyas." Rory said. "Lane, these are my grandparents. Grandma, grandpa, this is my best friend Lane Kim."

"Hello." the greeted her.

"Oh, hi. Elder Gilmore's. wow, full house." she chuckled embarrassingly. "So uh…thanks for the fries." she said to her adoptive family. "You guys are life savors." after one more handful of fries, she checked her watch. "Oh, I should get going. I only have three more minutes until dinner."

"Do you want to drink first?" Lorelai asked, holding up her water.

"No time for beverages."

"Right."

"I better go. Thanks guys."

"Wait!" Luke stopped her.

"What?"

Luke stood up and handed her a paper bag from his diner. "Another extra set of fries for you to hide under those floorboards or in your closet. Whichever Mrs. Kim wont check or smell."

"You are a god." she cried, hugging him tightly. "Rory, you have the best dad in the world."

"I know." Rory smiled, beaming at her father.

"Can you guys adopt me?" Lane asked Luke and Lorleai with pleading eyes.

Lorelai chuckled. "We would honey but your mother scares us and she can send us to hell."

Lane sighed in defeat with a pout. "Fine. Thank you again Luke." then she was out the door.

"That girl is so throwing up on the way home." Lorelai shook her head as Luke sat back down on his seat.

"What was that about?" Emily asked, she and Richard are still bewildered at what just happened.

"Oh, that was just Lane being Lane." Lorelai explained.

"Lane's parents are strict Korean's who have this thing about proper diet." Rory explained. "Basically they don't eat anything with meet or sugar. Anything that can contain glutton basically."

"And poor girl, sometimes starving herself." Lorelai continued. "So we help her out whenever we could."

"Like feeding the hungry." Jess muttered.

"This happens every other day." Rory said. "Dad usually makes an extra plate just for Lane."

"Well how thoughtful of you." Richard said, still not comprehending any of it.

They continued eating their meal, having small conversations now and then.

* * *

After dinner, everybody freshened up. Luke and Rory cleaned up the kitchen. Jess went to his room, Lorelai was helping her parents. 

"So mom, dad, you guys ok?" Lorelai asked her parents. They were in hers and Luke's room. The place already cleaned up due to Lorelai earlier on.

Emily and Richard were dressed in nightwear. Emily had borrowed one of Lorelai's pajama's. while Richard borrowed William's old shirt and sweat pants.

"Yes we are fine thank you Lorelai." Richard smiled at his daughter.

"Ok, well, if you guys are bored, Rory and Jess brought us some of their books for you guys to read. And photo albums for you guys to look at, minus the commentary. And um…oh there are videos over here." she pointed to the shelf next to the TV. "These are just some home movies we made. Some when Rory and Jess were kids, some when they grew up. Just incase you guys want to watch."

"We would love that. Thank you Lorelai." EMily smiled.

"Yes. You have gone above and beyond for us."

"It's nothing dad. You guys are family." Lorelai shrugged it off. "Well, I'll be downstairs in Rory's room if you need anything."

"We're fine, thank you."

Leaving her parents in the room, Lorelai walked back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen , which is already clean thanks to Luke and Rory. She saw her boyfriend settling in her son's room.

"Knock, knock." she said, walking up to Jess's doorway.

"Hey." Luke smiled upon seeing her. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, non of that in here!" Jess yelled.

Lorelai giggled at Jess, whereas Luke just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush. "So I'm gonna go and set in Rory's room now." Lorelai said to Luke after pulling him away from Jess's room.

"Ok. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." she smiled. Then they kissed again. This time longer. Her arms encircling around his neck and his arms around her waist. The two pulled apart, their foreheads still attached, panting slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." he breathed back. Then with one last peck, and a kiss on her forehead, Luke let her go and went back to Jess's room and Lorelai went to Rory's room.

"So we haven't done this in a while." Rory said smiled as they got ready for bed.

"Not since you and Jess got over your 'can't sleep by ourselves. So we have to sleep with mommy and daddy cause we're afraid a boogey man might be out to get us' phase. And even after that you two couldn't sleep by yourselves so you have to sleep together."

Rory rolled her eyes. "We were seven, and we just read a copious amount of Stephen King novels."

"Mh-hm. Whatever you tell yourself honey." she smirked at her daughter.

After much defense from Rory and more mocking and teasing from Lorelai, the two finally settled in the bed. Rory was already on her way to sleeping, her body turned away from Lorelai, whereas Lorelai was still fully awake, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't, for the life of her, sleep. Then it occurred to her that this has been the first time, in a very, very, very long time, since she and had slept on separate beds. When she and Luke started dating, they had wanted to go slow, but immediately, after they had first slept together, they could never sleep on separate beds. Even when they fought, they either made up quickly, or slept together on the bed angry at each other. And if ever one shall leave town overnight for some business thing, or personal reasons, then the other came with her.

"Hey Rory." she whispered, turning to look at her daughter, poking her shoulder slightly.

"Mmhh." Rory groaned, not bothering to open her eyes, or move.

"Hey, you know before I sleep Luke always kisses my forehead." Lorelai said in a soft, low tone, smiling. "And he always says I love you. And then, when we're in bed, I usually cuddle up to him. And he always hugs me up, maybe calling it spooking. But, he hugs me and it always makes me feel safe. And then, when he's asleep, he snores lightly. It's like a lullaby sung t me and it always makes me go to sleep." Lorelai chuckled softly, remembering hers and Luke's nightly rituals, the less dirty ones that is. "Oh and then he also-"

"Enough!" Rory yelled, jolting up from her resting position. She angrily got off the bed, then pulled her mother up as well.

"Rory, what's going on?" Lorelai asked, tumbling since her daughter hastily pulled her out of the room.

Rory stomped towards Jess's room. She knocked on the door loudly using her fists. Moments later, Jess opened the door, bewildered.

"What the-"

Rory immediately pulled him aside. "You." she pointed to her father, who was sitting p on the bed, looking at them bewildered as well. Rory entered Jess's messy room, skipping over the makeshift bed on the floor, where she assumed Jess is sleeping in. she headed to the bed and pulled her father out of it.

"Rory, what are you doing?" asked Luke.

Rory pulled him out of the room. "You two will sleep in my room, while I sleep in Jess's Hemingway infested room. Let this be known that the two of you will never sleep on separate beds ever again!" Rory declared. "Oh, and you two better not do anything in my room that will put me in therapy for the rest of my life!" and with that, Rory walked over to Jess's bed and got comfortable under the covers.

With one last wave, Jess closed the door, leaving the two adults, stunned in the kitchen. Lorelai and turned to Luke with a grin.

"So, let's go to bed?"

Luke just chuckled, nodding his head. Then he placed a hand on the small of Lorelai's back and guided her back in Rory's room and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, when Richard and Emily woke up, they went downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen. Luke, slaving over the stove, cooking breakfast, Jess, sitting down on the chair, reading a book, Lorelai sitting across from him, annoying him endlessly, trying to see if she could distract him from the book, but had no luck in doing so, and Rory, setting the table. 

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa!" Rory greeted, noticing her grandparents by the entryway.

"Good morning." they greeted back politely.

"Dad's just finishing up breakfast. You two can take a seat if you'd like."

"Thank you Rory." Emily said. The two sat down on the chairs, the same spot as yesterday.

"I hope you guys like pancakes." Luke said, flipping another jack over.

"Yes, we like pancakes." Richard said.

"Oh you're gonna love Luke's pancakes." Lorelai gushed. "It's so fluffy. You'll never taste anything as great as his pancakes. Seriously, he could give IHOP a run for it's money."

Richard chuckled. "Well judging by his lasagna last night, I have no doubt."

Luke served them pancakes and they started to eat. True to Lorelai's words, the pancakes were just as glorious as the lasagna. After breakfast, Lorelai suggested that Rory should give her grandparents a tour of the town. Jess begrudgingly agreed. As the two teenagers showed the elders around town, introducing them to their friends, and showing them around their favorite places, Lorelai went to Gypsy's to take care of her jeep, and check up on her parents' car. Luke's at the diner, not wanting to leave Caesar alone.

"Hello Lorelai." Emily greeted their daughter at Gypsy's Auto Body shop.

Lorelai had been talking to Gypsy and was surprised to see her parents and two kids. "Hey mom, dad. How was the tour?"

"Very productive." Richard answered. "This is some place you live in Lorelai. I could see why you love it here."

"Well it is our town." Lorelai said proudly.

"Well we're here to see if our car is functioning." Emily went. "As much as we would love to stay, we would really love it to go home and check up if any of the maids had screwed up and messed up the plants."

"It's done." Gypsy declared, closing the hood of the car. "I already took a test drive on it, and it works perfectly good."

"Thank you Gypsy." Richard said. "And Lorelai, thank you for your hospitality."

"It was nothing dad. We were happy to have you and mom over."

"And it certainly was a stay." Emily said. "But we're happy that we had this chance."

"I'm happy too mom."

Emily smiled. "After this meeting, I would love to get to know my grandchildren more."

"Grandchildren?" Lorelai asked surprised. Then her glance went to Rory and Jess, who were now engaged in another argument, probably about books again, then back to her parents.

"Jess is an amazing gifted young man. You and Luke raised him well." Emily said. "I see him doing something good in his life. We want to know him more."

Lorelai smiled softly. "Sure mom."

"And we also would love to know our future son in law also. And who knows, we may even have more grandchildren in the future. We wouldn't want to miss out on that."

At this, Lorelai was even more shocked. "Eh?"

Emily just smiled. "We will call you Lorelai." and with that, she and Richard got in their car and drove off.

Lorelai still stood there, stunned at her mother's words. Future son in law? More grandchildren?

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and Jess went into the diner shortly after Emily and Richard left. Immediately, Rory went behind the counter, helping her father out, where as Jess just went straight upstairs to his and Rory's 'club house'. Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat down on her regular stool. The one she declared her own the first day the diner opened. Even went as far as to have the stool carved her name on it, so everyone will know it's hers. Luke pretended to be annoyed about it, but hand made the stool himself, with the carving of her name on it. 

"Hey." Luke greeted her with a kiss once she sat down. "Did your parents leave ok?"

"They're fine." Lorelai said, smiling at him.

Her mother's words, still repeated in her head. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before. In fact, she and Luke had even talked about it at one point or another. They had talked about it in general before they got together. They talked about getting married again when they did get together. Even more so since their kids and everyone else in town kept pushing them to the next step, since it already seems like they're married and have the perfect family. And they have also talked about more kids. Specially with Rory and Jess. In fact, they even said to them that they wouldn't mind having another sibling or two. But they never really went far as to, yes I want to get married someday and sure, kids would be an option. It never went to a point where they set a specific time frame or assurance that Luke would propose.

Although she knows, that no matter what, she and Luke would be together forever.

"What?" Luke asked. Lorelai realized she's been starring at him ever since she sat down.

Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing."

_Someday_, she thought, _we'll have it. The whole package._

**So, thanks for reading. That's all.**


End file.
